This invention relates to an aggregate screening apparatus and more particularly to a portable screening apparatus which can be readily transported and deployed at a remote site for providing gravel or other screened particulate material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,526 to Bachand; 4,197,194 to Read and 4,256,572 to Read all show examples of efforts to solve certain existing problems in the art of screening plants.